deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Stickers
Stickers is a way that Deck Heroes lets you quickly sort through Creatures you have encountered in your battles in the Explorer's Gate, Trials, Gauntlet and more. This function can be accessed from the Top-Right Drop Down Menu, under the Menu section by clicking the Stickers Icon. This is a great tool within the game to help you identify and track down cards that you'd like to incorporate into your deck. However, remember that the stickers only show creatures and heroes which you have or have encountered in a battle. In order to view every creature (from within the game), go to a runed creature, press either it's vitality, protean, or violence runes (if it has one of those equipped), then press "Creatures" at the bottom of the screen. You will then be taken to an interface which will show you every creature in the game. The same can be done for heroes (any hero rune can be used). The Deck Heroes Wiki uses a similar setup to allow you to quickly browse Heroes and Creatures, appreciate the Artwork, and learn more about these cards so you can craft the perfect decks. Hero Stickers He-Agni.jpg|Agni|link=Agni He-ArcaneWitch.jpg|Arcane Witch|link=Arcane Witch He-Armageddon.jpg|Armageddon|link=Armageddon He-Balrog.jpg|Balrog|link=Balrog He-Berserker.jpg|Berserker|link=Berserker (Hero) He-Blademaster.jpg|Blademaster|link=Blademaster He-Bowmaster.jpg|Bowmaster|link=Bowmaster He-CaptainCrook.jpg|Captain Crook|link=Captain Crook He-Captivator.jpg|Captivator|link=Captivator He-ChaosWitch.jpg|Chaos Witch|link=Chaos Witch He-Deathmort.jpg|Deathmort|link=Deathmort He-Defiler.jpg|Defiler|link=Defiler He-DevilHunter.jpg|Devil Hunter|link=Devil Hunter He-Diva.jpg|Diva|link=Diva He-DragonRider.jpg|Dragon Rider|link=Dragon Rider He-Gladiator.jpg|Gladiator|link=Gladiator He-Guilt.jpg|Guilt|link=Guilt H-Einherjar.jpg|Einherjar|link=Einherjar He-ElderMawrek.jpg|Elder Mawrek|link=Elder Mawrek He-FrigidQueen.jpg|Frigid Queen|link=Frigid Queen He-Judgment.jpg|Judgment|link=Judgment He-Katrice.jpg|Katrice|link=Katrice He-Legion.jpg|Legion|link=Legion He-Necrolorde.jpg|Necrolorde|link=Necrolorde He-Nightraider.jpg|Nightraider|link=Nightraider He-Oceanus.jpg|Oceanus|link=Oceanus He-Overlord.jpg|Overlord|link=Overlord He-Patriach.jpg|Patriach|link=Patriach He-PawMaster.jpg|Paw Master|link=Paw Master He-PoisonIvy.jpg|Poison Ivy|link=Poison Ivy He-Predator.jpg|Predator|link=Predator He-SirValmourn.jpg|Sir Valmourn|link=Sir Valmourn He-Stormkallar.jpg|Stormkallar|link=Stormkallar He-TauroBrute.jpg|Tauro Brute|link=Tauro Brute He-Warlock.jpg|Warlock|link=Warlock He-Wight.jpg|Wight|link=Wight He-WildRose.jpg|Wild Rose|link=Wild Rose He-ZoraMarauder.jpg|Zora Marauder|link=Zora Marauder Human Stickers H-AngelPrime.jpg|Angel Prime|link= Angel Prime H-Apprentice.jpg|Apprentice|link=Apprentice H-ArcaneHunter.jpg|Arcane Hunter|link=Arcane Hunter H-ArcaneMaster.jpg|Arcane Master|link=Arcane Master H-Archdeva.jpg|Archdeva|link=Archdeva H-Archmage.jpg|Archmage|link=Archmage H-Ares.jpg|Ares|link=Ares H-Balthazar.jpg|Balthazar|link=Balthazar H-Berzerker.jpg|Berserker|link=Berserker H-Bewitcher.jpg|Bewitcher|link=Bewitcher H-BorderGuard.jpg|Border Guard|link=Border Guard H-BorderRanger.jpg|Border Ranger|link=Border Ranger H-Manticore.jpg|Chimera|link=Chimera H-Cleric.jpg|Cleric|link=Cleric H-Colossus.jpg|Colossus|link=Colossus H-Creatureinal.jpg|Creatureinal|link=Creatureinal H-DameColdfire.jpg|Dame Coldfire|link=Dame Coldfire H-Devotee.jpg|Devotee|link=Devotee H-DivineKnight.jpg|Divine Knight|link=Divine Knight H-EliteDuelist.jpg|Elite Duelist|link=Elite Duelist H-EmpireArcher.jpg|Empire Archer|link=Empire Archer H-EmpireGuard.jpg|Empire Guard|link=Empire Guard H-Fafnir.jpg|Fafnir|link=Fafnir H-FlameMage.jpg|Flame Mage|link=Flame Mage H-FlameWitch.jpg|Flame Witch|link=Flame Witch H-GrandMage.jpg|Grand Mage|link=Grand Mage H-GreatMystic.jpg|Great Mystic|link=Great Mystic H-Griffi-Knight.jpg|Griffi-Knight|link=Griffi-Knight H-IcyMage.jpg|Icy Mage|link=Icy Mage H-Juggernaut.jpg|Juggernaut|link=Juggernaut H-Marksman.jpg|Marksman|link=Marksman H-Missionary.jpg|Missionary|link=Missionary H-MythrilDrone.jpg|Mythril Drone|link=Mythril Drone H-Oracle.jpg|Oracle|link=Oracle H-Paragon.jpg|Overseer|link=Overseer H-Paladin.jpg|Paladin|link=Paladin H-Paragon-5-star.jpg|Paragon|link=Paragon (5-Star Version) H-PhantomRogue.jpg|Phantom Rogue|link=Phantom Rogue H-Pikeman.jpg|Pikeman|link=Pikeman H-PiousWarden.jpg|Pious Warden|link=Pious Warden H-Pontiff.jpg|Pontiff|link=Pontiff H-Praetor.jpg|Praetor|link=Praetor H-Protector.jpg|Protector|link=Protector H-RoyalDancer.jpg|Royal Dancer|link=Royal Dancer H-RoyalDragon.jpg|Royal Dragon|link=Royal Dragon H-RoyalGriffin.jpg|Royal Griffin|link=Royal Griffin H-RoyalKnight.jpg|Royal Knight|link=Royal Knight H-Scout.jpg|Scout|link=Scout H-Sentinel.jpg|Sentinel|link=Sentinel H-SentryAngel.jpg|Sentry Angel|link=Sentry Angel H-Seraph.jpg|Seraph|link=Seraph H-Swordmaster.jpg|Swordmaster|link=Swordmaster H-Techno-Chief.jpg|Techno-Chief|link=Techno-Chief H-Templar.jpg|Templar|link=Templar H-Titania.jpg|Titania|link=Titania H-Vicar.jpg|Vicar|link=Vicar H-Zealot.jpg|Zealot|link=Zealot Faen Stickers E-ArrowBrave.jpg|Arrow Brave|link=Arrow Brave E-AshBeast.jpg|Ash Beast|link=Ash Beast E-AshHighuard.jpg|Ash Highguard|link=Ash Highguard E-BloodElf.jpg|Blood Elf|link=Blood Elf E-BloomWarden.jpg|Bloom Warden|link=Bloom Warden E-Blossoms.jpg|Blossoms|link=Blossoms E-CentaurChief.jpg|Centaur Chief|link=Centaur Chief E-CentaurGrunt.jpg|Centaur Grunt|link=Centaur Grunt E-CentaurGuide.jpg|Centaur Guide|link=Centaur Guide E-CentaurTracker.jpg|Centaur Tracker|link=Centaur Tracker E-DreamGuide.jpg|Dream Guide|link=Dream Guide E-DreamHealer.jpg|Dream Healer|link=Dream Healer E-Druid.jpg|Druid|link=Druid E-Dragonlord.jpg|Dragonlord|link=Dragonlord E-Elementalist.jpg|Elementalist|link=Elementalist E-FaeFirstborn.jpg|Fae Firstborn|link=Fae Firstborn E-FaenArcher.jpg|Faen Archer|link=Faen Archer E-FaenBrave.jpg|Faen Brave|link=Faen Brave E-FaenGuard.jpg|Faen Guard|link=Faen Guard E-FaenGuardian.jpg|Faen Guardian|link=Faen Guardian E-FaenHound.jpg|Faen Hound|link=Faen Hound E-FaenHunter.jpg|Faen Hunter|link=Faen Hunter E-FaenMarksman.jpg|Faen Marksman|link=Faen Marksman E-FaenMesmer.jpg|Faen Mesmer|link=Faen Mesmer E-FaenRampager.jpg|Faen Rampager|link=Faen Rampager E-FaenRanger.jpg|Faen Ranger|link=Faen Ranger E-FaenRogue.jpg|Faen Rogue|link=Faen Rogue E-FaenWarden.jpg|Faen Warden|link=Faen Warden E-FaenWarrior.jpg|Faen Warrior|link=Faen Warrior E-FlameBrave.jpg|Flame Brave|link=Flame Brave E-FlameWarden.jpg|Flame Warden|link=Flame Warden E-FrostRager.jpg|Frost Rager|link=Frost Rager E-FrostWarden.jpg|Frost Warden|link=Frost Warden E-Hanuman.jpg|Hanuman|link=Hanuman E-Henrietta.jpg|Henrietta|link=Henrietta E-Hippolyta.jpg|Hippolyta|link=Hippolyta E-HornedBeast.jpg|Horned Beast|link=Horned Beast E-LightBrave.jpg|Light Brave|link=Light Brave E-LuckySage.jpg|Lucky Sage|link=Lucky Sage E-MagicWeaver.jpg|Magic Weaver|link=Magic Weaver E-MasterGuide.jpg|Master Guide|link=Master Guide E-Mimir'sTree.jpg|Mimir's Tree|link=Mimir's Tree E-MoonGuardian.jpg|Moon Guardian|link=Moon Guardian E-MoonWalker.jpg|Moon Walker|link=Moon Walker E-NagaMistress.jpg|Naga Mistress|link=Naga Mistress E-PaleDragon.jpg|Pale Dragon|link=Pale Dragon E-Pegasus.jpg|Pegasus|link=Pegasus E-PegasusLord.jpg|Pegasus Lord|link=Pegasus Lord E-Pheonix.jpg|Phoenix|link=Phoenix E-SatyrSentry.jpg|Satyr Sentry|link=Satyr Sentry E-SeaWizard.jpg|Sea Wizard|link=Sea Wizard E-TreantElder.jpg|Treant Elder|link=Treant Elder E-TreantGuide.jpg|Treant Guide|link=Treant Guide E-TreantRanger.jpg|Treant Ranger|link=Treant Ranger E-TreantWeaver.jpg|Treant Weaver|link=Treant Weaver E-VolticPriest.jpg|Voltic Priest|link=Voltic Priest E-WindWarden.jpg|Wind Warden|link=Wind Warden E-WoodPatrol.jpg|Wood Patrol|link=Wood Patrol E-WoodStalker.jpg|Wood Stalker|link=Wood Stalker E-Yggdryad.jpg|Yggdryad|link=Yggdryad Neander Stickers O-Abaddon.jpg|Abaddon|link=Abaddon O-AlertGuard.jpg|Alert Guard|link=Alert Guard O-Anathema.jpg|Anathema|link=Anathema O-BlackWidow.jpg|Black Widow|link=Black Widow O-Bloodseeker.jpg|Bloodseeker|link=Bloodseeker O-BloodShaman.jpg|Blood Shaman|link=Blood Shaman O-BloodSoldier.jpg|Blood Soldier|link=Blood Soldier O-BloodWarlock.jpg|Blood Warlock|link=Blood Warlock O-Cyclops.jpg|Cyclops|link=Cyclops O-DesertSting.jpg|Desert Sting|link=Desert Sting O-ElderShaman.jpg|Elder Shaman|link=Elder Shaman O-FelineLurker.jpg|Feline Lurker|link=Feline Lurker O-FireLizard.jpg|Fire Lizard|link=Fire Lizard O-FlameMaster.jpg|Flame Master|link=Flame Master O-FlyingFox.jpg|Flying Fox|link=Flying Fox O-Graboid.jpg|Graboid|link=Graboid O-HarpyQueen.jpg|Harpy Queen|link=Harpy Queen O-HippoRaider.jpg|Hippo Raider|link=Hippo Raider O-HowlingKing.jpg|Howling King|link=Howling King O-IcyHuntress.jpg|Icy Huntress|link=Icy Huntress O-Kitsune.jpg|Kitsune|link=Kitsune O-Kumiho.jpg|Kumiho|link=Kumiho O-LazyGuard.jpg|Lazy Guard|link=Lazy Guard O-MammothRider.jpg|Mammoth Rider|link=Mammoth Rider O-Neamazon.jpg|Neamazon|link=Neamazon O-NeanderGiant.jpg|Neander Giant|link=Neander Giant O-NeanderHippo.jpg|Neander Hippo|link=Neander Hippo O-NeanderTauro.jpg|Neander Tauro|link=Neander Tauro O-NeanRaptor.jpg|Nean Raptor|link=Nean Raptor O-NeanThrall.jpg|Nean Thrall|link=Nean Thrall O-NeanWarhog.jpg|Nean Warhog|link=Nean Warhog O-Nidhogg.jpg|Nidhogg|link=Nidhogg O-Oinari.jpg|Oinari|link=Oinari O-PantherChief.jpg|Panther Chief|link=Panther Chief O-PantherGuard.jpg|Panther Guard|link=Panther Guard O-Quetzalcoatl.jpg|Quetzalcoatl|link=Quetzalcoatl O-RidgeHunter.jpg|Ridge Hunter|link=Ridge Hunter O-RiteMaster.jpg|Rite Master|link=Rite Master O-Sandstalker.jpg|Sandstalker|link=Sandstalker O-Sekhmet.jpg|Sekhmet|link=Sekhmet O-ShamanAdept.jpg|Shaman Adept|link=Shaman Adept O-SpiderQueen.jpg|Spider Queen|link=Spider Queen O-TauroGeneral.jpg|Tauro General|link=Tauro General O-TaurosElder.jpg|Tauros Elder|link=Tauros Elder O-TaurosSeeker.jpg|Tauros Seeker|link=Tauros Seeker O-TheTwins.jpg|The Twins|link=The Twins O-TidalSiren.jpg|Tidal Siren|link=Tidal Siren O-TrollGuard.jpg|Troll Guard|link=Troll Guard O-TrollMage.jpg|Troll Mage|link=Troll Mage O-TrollScout.jpg|Troll Scout|link=Troll Scout O-UrsaMajor.jpg|Ursa Major|link=Ursa Major O-VenomQueen.jpg|Venom Queen|link=Venom Queen O-VenomTyrant.jpg|Venom Tyrant|link=Venom Tyrant O-WarbandChief.jpg|Warband Chief|link=Warband Chief O-Wifwulf.jpg|Wifwulf|link=Wifwulf O-WitchDoctor.jpg|Witch Doctor|link=Witch Doctor O-WolfRider.jpg|Wolf Rider|link=Wolf Rider O-Yeti.jpg|Yeti|link=Yeti Mortii Stickers M-Banshee.jpg|Banshee|link=Banshee M-Blightghast.jpg|Blightghast|link=Blightghast M-Blooddrinker.jpg|Blooddrinker|link=Blooddrinker M-Bloodletter.jpg|Bloodletter|link=Bloodletter M-BloodyBaron.jpg|Bloody Baron|link=Bloody Baron M-BloodyLord.jpg|Bloody Lord|link=Bloody Lord M-BoneMage.jpg|Bone Mage|link=Bone Mage M-BonyFiend.jpg|Bony Fiend|link=Bony Fiend M-BurntFiend.jpg|Burnt Fiend|link=Burnt Fiend M-CaveDragon.jpg|Cave Dragon|link=Cave Dragon M-Dahlia.jpg|Dahlia|link=Dahlia M-DarkAssassin.jpg|Dark Assassin|link=Dark Assassin M-DarkGargoyle.jpg|Dark Gargoyle|link=Dark Gargoyle M-DarkWitch.jpg|Dark Witch|link=Dark Witch M-DeathKnight.jpg|Death Knight|link=Death Knight M-DeathsAngel.jpg|Death's Angel|link=Death's Angel M-Demona.jpg|Demona|link=Demona M-Dullahan.jpg|Dullahan|link=Dullahan M-EvilEye.jpg|Evil Eye|link=Evil Eye M-EyeofJonara.jpg|Eye of Jonara|link=Eye of Jonara M-Flesheater.jpg|Flesheater|link=Flesheater M-FrostCaller.jpg|Frost Caller|link=Frost Caller M-GhostlyJudge.jpg|Ghostly Judge|link=Ghostly Judge M-Gorgon.jpg|Gorgon|link=Gorgon M-Harbinger.jpg|Harbinger|link=Harbinger M-HauntedIdol.jpg|Haunted Idol|link=Haunted Idol M-Hellhound.jpg|Hellhound|link=Hellhound M-HellKnight.jpg|Hell Knight|link=Hell Knight M-Hellwolf.jpg|Hellwolf|link=Hellwolf M-Imp.jpg|Imp|link=Imp M-ImpLord.jpg|Imp Lord|link=Imp Lord M-KillerQueen.jpg|Killer Queen|link=Killer Queen M-Magmus.jpg|Magmus|link=Magmus M-Manticore.jpg|Manticore|link=Manticore M-NecroticNaga.jpg|Necrotic Naga|link=Necrotic Naga M-Nightmare.jpg|Nightmare|link=Nightmare M-NightTerror.jpg|Night Terror|link=Night Terror M-Nosferatu.jpg|Nosferatu|link=Nosferatu M-PhantomLiege.jpg|Phantom Liege|link=Phantom Liege M-PitDragon.jpg|Pit Dragon|link=Pit Dragon M-PitLord.jpg|Pit Lord|link=Pit Lord M-PitMinion.jpg|Pit Minion|link=Pit Minion M-PitPriest.jpg|Pit Priest|link=Pit Priest M-Plaguebringer.jpg|Plaguebringer|link=Plaguebringer M-PlagueDragon.jpg|Plague Dragon|link=Plague Dragon M-Revenant-2-Star.jpg|Revenant ☆☆|link=Revenant (2-Star Version) M-Revenant-5-Star.jpg|Revenant ☆☆☆☆☆|link=Revenant (5-Star Version) M-Shadowstalker.jpg|Shadowstalker|link=Shadowstalker M-SnowHarlot.jpg|Snow Harlot|link=Snow Harlot M-SpiritSiren.jpg|Spirit Siren|link=Spirit Siren M-TerrorDragon.jpg|Terror Dragon|link=Terror Dragon M-Thalassa.jpg|Thalassa|link=Thalassa M-ThePuppeteer.jpg|The Puppeteer|link=The Puppeteer M-TheUnseen.jpg|The Unseen|link=The Unseen M-UndyingWill.jpg|Undying Will|link=Undying Will M-WildEfreet.jpg|Wild Efreet|link=Wild Efreet M-ZombieKing.jpg|Zombie King|link=Zombie King Category:Stickers Category:Cards Category:Heroes Category:Creatures